


Diamond Twins AU: Stages of Corruption

by Zinchilla



Series: Diamond Twins AU Information [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Horror, Corrupted Steven Universe, Corruption, Gen, Headcanon, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinchilla/pseuds/Zinchilla
Summary: Basic rundown of how corruption occurs in my AU. It's very brutal, and was inspired by many body horror pieces, such as The Thing, The Fly (1980), Resident Evil (literally the whole series), and An American Werewolf in London.
Series: Diamond Twins AU Information [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685551
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Diamond Twins AU: Stages of Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Graphic depictions of violence

Stage One:  
\- VERY RAPID  
\- Skin gets dark pink splotches, becoming more rough and calloused; Dark green/Black for Juniper  
\- Metabolism and appetite increases (Stays through the entire process)  
\- Bones articulate into the basic structure of the corrupted/kaiju form; mostly just hunches their backs and forces their leg bones into a digitigrade form  
\- Coccyx grows, forming a prototype tail  
\- Time elapsed since initial form: 2 hours

Stage Two:  
\- Much more slow and drawn out  
\- Splotches grow more and roughen up  
\- Nails show signs of infection  
\- Teeth start falling out to make room for more growing in  
\- First signs of horn growth (bumps on skull)  
\- Rapid hair loss occurs as the rash grows on their scalps  
\- Tails have grown to be the length of their bodies  
\- Vocal Chord structure changes, loses voice completely and reduced to growls, grunts, and other animal noises. Start to show signs of developing a roar  
\- Time elapsed since initial form: 4 days and 2 hours

Stage Three:  
\- Still drawn out  
\- Bumps on spine and sides develop  
\- side bumps move every so often  
\- Jaw and skull rips apart and moves, resembling more of a snout. Teeth fill in the new gaps and a second row begins to grow.  
\- Higher brain functioning is lost for a day as the skull moves around  
\- Jaw muscles grow to stretch over the entirety of the skulls  
\- Bones start to elongate and become denser as the bodies grow  
\- Tails now have spikes growing, matching the spine  
\- Nails fall off, leaving masses of jellied pus. After cleaning off, thick claws are finally visible  
\- Skin has finally developed into scales. Thicker patches grow on their stomachs and around their gems.  
\- All signs of hair have completely vanished  
\- Higher brain functioning has been corrupted, causing the two to become more animalistic in nature. Think the Indoraptor and Indominus Rex combined.  
\- Time elapsed since initial form: 11 days and 2 hours

Stage Four:  
\- Finalizing of previous structures.  
\- Organs have been dissolved and rebuilt for a meat based diet  
\- Blood has become more acidic  
\- Healing spit has become a Corrosive Venom/Saliva  
\- Lungs have evolved to allow for more gas exchange/movement. Capable of actually roaring like a beast now.  
\- Bones have become more sturdy to allow for more growth  
\- Gills have developed, allowing them to live in aquatic environments  
\- Bodies are now producing radiation and heat.  
\- Due to added chemicals in the body, they can now expel fire and radiation in concentrated beams  
\- Spikes have broken through and second set of arms have finally emerged. Facial horns have developed on Steven and tusks have developed on where their lips used to be.  
\- Current height: 9 feet 5 inches  
\- Time elapsed since initial form: 13 days and 2 hours

Stage Five:  
\- Body continues to grow  
\- To gain added nutrients and molecules needed to keep growing, the two eat whatever they can get their hands on  
\- Have to be moved to an isolated location with large prey from an invasive species provided by the Diamonds. They are cleared out within a week as they reach their maximum height.  
\- Heights have skyrocketed to three times as tall as the Temple, Lighthouse included. Now weigh over 100,000 tons.  
\- Spikes now glow light pink for Steven and light green for Juniper  
\- Higher brain function has completely returned to normal  
\- Time elapsed since initial form: 20 days and 2 hours


End file.
